Wendy and Peter romance!
by HpyBnyroxmyworld444
Summary: Cant do reviews but its about Peter taking wendy and her bros back to Neverland. Rated R for sex scenes
1. Returning to Neverland

Wendy marveled at the newly shine oak floors and walls. She ran up the staircase and went exploring. Her mother and father just bought a new house with the gold Michel brought back from the Jolly Roger. Wendy found the bathroom, kitchen, den, library, family room and the studies. She kept thinking to herself _"I hope Peter won't forget about me..."_ She peered down over the stairs balcony her mother and father were giving the movers specific orders on where to put the boxes and furniture. Wendy went over to the huge glass window and looked down in the garden. There was a maze, forest and loads of flowers. She saw John, Michel and the Lost boys playing tag in the maze. Wendy had explored almost all the halls so she went to the other hall. their where only five doors down the long hallway. She opened the first door. It was a bathroom with seven sinks, toilets and bathtubs in it. She knew she had found the boys bathroom. She shut the door and walked to the one across it. She opened it and gasped in surprise at how HUGE the room was. Their where eight beds, four lined in two rows facing each other. It was their nursery room. Wendy was happy that she could still sleep in the nursery with all her brothers instead of getting her own room. But in two years she was getting her own room. She closed the door and went to the one to the right. It was her bathroom. She went to the last room it was dark a dusty she knew it was her new room when she moved out of the nursery.

Days later after everyone finished unpacking they had couple of months to rest before the children started school. Wendy laid in her bed looking out the star filled sky wondering if Peter might've forgotten about her. Just as she drifted off to sleep a single tear fell down her cheek. As Wendy and all her brothers slept silently in their beds a glittering ball flew to the window. Tinker Bell peered inside. When she saw Wendy she squeaked with excitement and flew off. Moments later Peter Pan came to the window peering in the window. He saw Wendy and smiled. He thought _"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping..."_ He opened the window and flew inside. He tapped Wendy on the shoulder very gentle. Wendy opened her sleepy eyes. When she saw Peter her faced brightened up.

"Oh Peter I knew you wouldn't forget me!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Shhh. Not so loud you'll wake someone up..." Peter whispered then smiled at her. "I've come to take you to Neverland again."

Wendy stared at him hard trying to think if she really wanted to go again. She looked at her brothers snoring in their beds. She thought it over twice.

"Only if they all can go." She said and waved her hand towards her brothers. Peter smiled and nodded his head. Wendy ran over to all their beds shaking them and telling them to get up.

"Tootles, Peter is here!" Wendy said.

"Peter! Where!" Tootles fell out of bed. "Peter! I knew you would come back!"

"Peter... could we maybe bring some clothes or something of the sort with us?" Wendy asked.

"Sure! Why not." Peter replied.

Wendy ran to her closet and grabbed her suit case. It was an old fashion black one with her name sewn on in pink. She ran to her dresser and packed under clothes, dresses, a pair of shoes and other items.

"I would like to bring a bag too." John and Michel exclaimed. All the other boys all said "Me too."

"Ok, Ok, Ok but be quite about it." Peter whispered.

The boys grabbed all their bags and packed. When they where all done they went to Peter.

"Umm... we don't remember how to fly." Wendy told Peter.

"Think happy thoughts" he said. He grabbed Tinker Bell and sprinkled fairy dust on them all. They all started floating up slowly.

"You might want to tie your bags to you." Peter suggested.

So they all tied their bags to their ankles and flew out the window. Wendy had left her parents a note. It said:

Dear Mother and Father,

We all left to Neverland again. We are sorry if we frightened you of us not being in bed and are gone. We all love you very much. We will visit if we can you if we are able. We do not if we will be able to visit you or not. Or when we will be back. We love you for always and for ever.

Love your children.

Wendy placed the letter on her bed. She walked gently to the window, as so not to squeak the floor, and went to the window. She turned around to look at her new nursery knowing she might never see it again. Peter flew up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Wendy. It'll be all right. Remember we can be together for a long time." Peter whisper and gently kissed her on the ear. Wendy froze up. She wasn't expecting that. She loosened up after a while and turned to face him and gave him a long hug. She missed him so much. It felt like forever since the last time she saw him. Still hugging they flew out the nursery window. Just then she felt something squeeze her right breast. She gasped a little and looked down. Peter had grabbed her breast and was holding and squeezing it. Then he pulled his hand back and looked a little startled himself.

"Wendy I'm sorry. It just happened." He whispered to her.

"It's err... ok Peter" Wendy stammered. She shook it off though.

They flew off threw the sky. When they got out of the earths atmosphere Wendy gaped at all the planets and stars. They where so beautiful.

"John take hold of my ankle!" Peter yelled as John grabbed his ankle. He passed it on. There was a long line of children now. Wendy was last. "Remember! Don't let go!!!" Peter yelled as they zoomed at a very high rate of speed.

After they zoomed threw the bright lights they landed on puffy white and pink clouds. Peter looked around to make sure everyone made it ok. Most of them had bruises from the bags that where tied on their ankles that hit them. Peter looked around at Wendy. Her hair was sticking up from the large gush of wind that hit them. When everyone cut their bags from their ankles they flew from cloud to cloud until they got to Peters hideout.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!!! I still am going to write more if you guys like it or not but still PLZZZ give me reviews. Its my first fanfic. I would LURV to know how I did


	2. Possibilities are High

Hope you like this one too! It's a little messed up though !SO DON'T LAUGH! : ) Anyways I hope you like it.

Peter had added some new rooms on his house. Wendy had her own room. Peter sort of prepared her to come to Neverland. It was an ok size room. Not to small but it most defiantly was not large. It had a bed with a mattress and pillow made entirely out of feathers that Peter made himself. Also he got stuff out of peoples trash bins when he was visiting earth. He got a matching pink quilt, sheets and pillow case. He picked flowers that never died and put them all over her walls in her room. He also carved her dresser and nightstand out of oak.

"Oh Peter it is wonderful." Wendy said.

"Wendy, I would very much like to give you a thimble." Peter whispered in her ear.

Her insides churned a little bit.

"Well err... I guess you may." She stammered.

He leaned in towards her and kissed her. It wasn't the simple kiss they did in the moving. Their mouths where both opened and Peter was tonguing. Wendy was surprised and didn't know what to do so she just let him do it. When they finally pulled apart Wendy's cheeks where pink. Peter smiled then turned and left.

Wendy though about the kiss all while she was unpacking. She didn't know what it meant. When she finished unpacking she went down to the main room. Everyone was running around and screaming playing tag. Wendy smiled to herself.

"Wendy, the others and I are going to visit the Indians. Would you like to come?" Michel asked her.

"Sure" She replied.

So they all went to see the Indians. When they got their John and Princess Tiger Lilly went off somewhere together. The others painted their faces red and put feathers in their hair and where danced and screamed around the fire. But Wendy and Peter went off to visit the fairy tree again. They peered into the holes in the tree and watched the fairy's dancing around in their bright balls of light. Peter stepped back from his hole and bowed to Wendy again. She curtsied and they danced again.

It was a beautiful star filled night. As they danced Wendy leaned in closer to Peters chest.

"Did you miss me?" Peter asked her in an unusual grown upy like voice.

"Yes" She whispered in his ear.

"How much?" He asked smiling at her.

"Every night I would close my eyes then went to shut the door. I wasn't worried about you forgetting about me. I would wait for you every night. I would dim the lights and watch them fade. I didn't want to be afraid that you had forgotten me." Wendy replied sort of startled that she said her inner feelings but she smiled back at him.

Wendy thought to herself _"Tonight it is right. The stars are shining so brightly. I just really want to be with you. I just prayed for the day when all my wishes will be coming true."_

She wanted to say that to Peter but she just couldn't find the courage to. As she leaned harder on his chest she could here his heart beating, **_ Dum dum dum dum dum dum _**It sounded just like the drum Twin #1 would bang so loudly around the house. Peter embraced Wendy as they floated slowly down to earth.

Peter stroked Wendy's hair and placed his other hand on her butt. They leaned into each other as they kissed. Wendy wasn't sure what to do with her hands so she just placed them on his hips. They started kissing slowly then got much faster. Peter stopped stroking her hair and placed that hand on her breast. Wendy stiffened up. After a while of massaging and getting overwhelmed with pleasure she loosened up. Wendy pulled away from him and unbuttoned her white nightgown slowly until she dropped it down to her ankles. The only thing Wendy had on where her old fashion underwear and undershirt. Both white.

THE END!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked that one too.... I only got one review so far BIG TEAR but i hope to get more. PLZ WRITE AWAY!!!!!!


End file.
